


100 letters

by 93dkswrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, SeChen, Sehun - Freeform, Short AU, thirdau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93dkswrites/pseuds/93dkswrites
Summary: a hundred letters and an unconditional love.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 18





	100 letters

“I’ll be back before you know it.” The taller said to him.

He was trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

The smaller only nodded in reply.

He couldn’t even hug the love of his life one last time before he went away. 

Days turned into months and 4 years later as he was fixing his closet, he found a box filled with so much letters from his lover.

He found himself on the floor of the living area, crying so much reading the letters that he was left for him. Earlier, he counted how many it is and was over 100 letters.

The taller was sick, he had to get treatments in the US as that was the last resort for him to get better and heal. Jongdae cannot even do anything about it but support his sick boyfriend. 

Still up to this day, he has no idea what had happened to the love of his life. The past 4 years were spent on him drowning himself with his work in his best friend’s ad agency and writing songs for SM artists.

The sun was setting when Jongdae finished reading all the letters Sehun has left for him.

He was having a hard time breathing and his face was all red and blotchy from all the tears that had fell.

A soft knock can e heard from the door. 

The smaller is not expecting anyone so he stayed still on the floor.

Another knock was heard and this time it was much louder.

He wiped his tears first then tried to calm himself.

“Please hold on.” Jongdae said in a hoarse voice.

He walked slowly towards the door and looked at the peep hole.

His eyes must have been deceiving him he thought.

It’s not real Jongdae. He told himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, expecting someone else from the other side of the door.

The door was opened and soon revealed the love of his life. Sehun is really in front of him.

“Are you real?” Jongdae asked softly. In awe of how Sehun looked healthy and better.

“Yes. I’m back. I’m sorry it took me so long.” Sehun replied and immediately engulfed him in a tight hug.

Jongdae sobbed as he felt the warmth of Sehun’s body. 

Sehun’s tears slowly fell down on his face as he realized he is holding his boyfriend once again.

“I missed you so much. It was so hard for me to be away from you.” Sehun said.

Jongdae looked up at the man hugging him and more tears streamed down his face.

“Thank you for coming back to me. I thought you’re not coming back anymore.” Jongdae said in a whisper.

Sehun hugged the smaller tighter and whispered so many sorry on his ear.

“I’m not going anywhere anymore. I promise you. I love you.” Sehun said.

“I love you too.” Jongdae said muffled as his face was on the taller’s chest.

“The 100 letters I left for you. I hope you’ve read them all.” Sehun said. Slowly letting go the smaller but still holding him on the waist.

“Thank you. I saw it again today and decided to read it. That’s why I was crying so much.” Jongdae replied.

Sehun kissed him on the forehead and nudged the smaller to enter his apartment.

100 letters. All for him, Sehun’s love was expressed through the 100 letters that he left for his lover. Now that Sehun is better, he can express his love through his words and actions. The wait might be excruciatingly painful but everything in the end is worth it. 

To forever and more. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired of Halsey's 100 Letters but twisted the song into a more positive ending rather than the manipulative boy in Halsey's perspective.
> 
> Thank you for the support.


End file.
